Die Diskussion
by HollyJollyXmas
Summary: German sibling bonding.  Little Ludwig hears something peculiar out in town and asks his older sister about it.  Not even Maria knows how to tell her own little brother about the birds and the bees.  Fem!Prussia and Little!Germany


**A/N-Wow when have I ever updated? You people should be lucky I posted up anything; it's 2:10am at the moment and my ass hurts from sitting in one position to prevent my dog from waking up, barking up a storm, and ticking my parents off (who probably think I'm in bed). For those who read my _"Please the Ladies"_, I'll work on that new chapter soon! I had it after I last updated but the computer messed up and wouldn't save it all. I'll get right on that next! **

**Ya'll will be seeing lots more of Fem!Prussia (Maria) now~~**

**I hope you enjoy this one shot C:**

* * *

><p>Maria sighed as she finally closed up her writing desk, putting her pens and ink vials away for later use. Herr Otto van Bismark was a good man to her but he sure did pile up papers on her for review and signing. With trying to make plans on joining the German nations all as one, it made her feel a bit drowsy and worn out at times but she had to keep her energy up. So many nights were lost and there was too many times where she had to turn down beer at the local pub. Nothing like beer to distract her from her work; last time she accepted an offer, she neglected three days of work.<p>

Leaning back in her chair, the Prussian stared up and started to daydream of days where she didn't have to write up documents, references, and other tasking work. The days of being a knight was great. Oh the soldiers _loved_ working with a girl that held more power then all of them. She sort of missed partnering up with that prissy Austrian in the Schleswig Wars. Just as she was nodding off into sleep land, the ponytail she pulled up earlier jerked with a tug.

"Woah! Was the—!"

Maria jolted right up in defense (a natural reaction) to see the only other occupant of her main house.

"Schwester…" Little Ludwig rubbed his eyes. "Warum are you doing up still?" He had just woken up it seemed for he still had his night garments on. Even though he was against it at first, he was forced to wear his sister's hammi-downs. The bottom trim drug on the ground and hid his feet.

The Prussian turned around in her chair and sighed. "I'm finishing up work and heading to bed, like you should be." She gave him a pinch on the cheek. "Seriously, warum are you up at this hour? My lamp light didn't bug you, did it?" She got up and pushed him back to his room, getting him to crawl back into bed.

"Nein nein…I was just thinking." Ludwig allowed his older sister cover him up and tuck him in.

Maria sat down upon the side of the bed, intrigued. "Thinking? Thinking of was?"

The young Germany shrugged and didn't say much. "Just something I heard in town when I went out for a walk." Maria nodded as she brushed some hair out of his face, earning a grumble and a hand pushed away from a self-conscious Ludwig. "Some kids that I passed were talking about something weird."

"Oh? Und why were you of all people", Maria ruffled his hair, "listening in to their conversation?"

"It's not like I was listening in on purpose! They were so loud that anybody could hear them!" Ludwig blushed at his conduct and tried to straighten his hair back to normal. "I wouldn't just sit there and listen if they were subtle." His sister ruffled his hair again to his discomfort and patted him.

"I know you wouldn't, West. You're a gut kid." Maria proceeded to change out of her attire that she wore all day, pull her hair out of it's ribbon to let if flow out, and strip down to her casual shirt and pants she wore underneath her uniform. Ludwig scooted as she plopped down and lay next to him. "So was were they talking about?"

"...Was happened to not listening to other people's conversations?"

"We got past that they made it public. Just tell me! I'm interested now."

Ludwig huffed and sunk deeper down in his sheets. "Well…they were talking about girls and stuff…"

Maria frowned a little but didn't show it much. She propped her elbow up and held her head in her hand. "Go on."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore…"

"Oh c'mon, Ludwig! Don't open up and close the story before you even get started! Tell your awesome schwester what all went down!"

Ludwig gave a smirk. "If only I knew was awesome schwester you were talking about." His smirk was wiped clean off with a pinch to the cheek. "Ow! Mein Gott don't do that!"

"Erste, language, Ludwig." She gave him another pinch. "Zweite, your awesome schwester will pinch you again if you say that again." Maria scooted closer to him. "So tell me was you heard. Tell your schwester all the juicy bits."

Ludwig rubbed his sore cheek and grumbled. "They were just talking about girls and how they knew how to handle them when they went to bed. That's all." Ludwig looked to his sister who had a look on her face that troubled him. "Was? You wanted to know."

Maria groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh how naïve her brother was. It was probably her fault he was like that but still. The stuff he told her from his daily walks was always entertaining. It was how she found out what was going on other than politics due to her busy schedule. Today was the first day though she wished it had rained.

"Eh…West, do you know what they were talking about?"

"Huh? Warum would you have to ask that? They were talking about going to sleep of course."

Maria huffed, sat up, and turned around to face him. "Nein, that's not exactly was they meant, Ludwig. They meant…" How was she going to explain this to him? "They meant something else."

Ludwig sat up with her. "Was do you mean?"

The albino groaned. She shouldn't have to talk about this with him. Wasn't there somebody who could do it better? Sure she could tell him the awesome version of the lesson but…he was just a kid. Maybe if it was an ordinary, snot-nosed, brat that didn't fit her fancy but her kid was a good kid. He didn't deserve her awesome, but R-rated, edition.

"I mean…it's like…verdammt…"

"Language, schwester."

"Stille, I'm allowed."

They both sat in silence, staring at each other; one figuring out the other, the later figuring out how to form real sentences. It wasn't until minutes later that Maria gave a defeated sigh and laid back down with her brother, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you going to tell me n—? "

"Ja, ja, just hold old so I can think of how to explain it to you."

Ludwig turned on his side to look at her. "Is it /that/ bad?"

Maria did the same and chuckled with a smile. "Depends on your viewpoint, kiddo." She moved herself inside Ludwig's covers and nestled down with him. "Now if I tell you, you must not repeat this to _anybody_, including your governess. Okay?"

"Not even Ms. Bieber gets to know?"

"…Just don't talk about it with her." She didn't want an annoying, loud, stubborn, old lady running down her halls, telling her it was scandalous to tell her own brother the reality of life. Only reason why she had the governess was because she knew how to do her job. She knew had to teach and handle a growing German boy.

"Just tell me. I'm starting to get tired now." Ludwig rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Okay okay. So…"

"So~?"

"So…" Maria paused to think and clear her head of all the stuff she didn't want to say. "When a guy finds an special girl he loves, he marries her, ja?"

Ludwig nodded, sort of confused on where this was going.

"Well…it deals with making babies too…"

"Oh I know where those come from." Ludwig interrupted. Maria jumped up.

"You do? Then warum am I telling you thi-"

"Gott gives them to people in love."

Maria wanted to laugh, she wanted to cry, she wanted to just sulk to herself. What in Gott's name did Ludwig believe? He was so gullible at times. He was a good boy, he really was. He was brought up under protestant religious views with some tweaks here and there so it wasn't bad for him to believe in such a tale. But still….really?

"You look like you're in pain, schwester."

"This is painful to talk about, that's why."

Ludwig groaned loudly and rolled over back on his back. This was taking forever for both of them.

"Gott does bless a couple with kinder, ja, but they have to do something first to even be eligible to get this blessing."

"Und that is?"

"It's….complicated."

"If it's staying unsinful for a week, then that's impossible. I've already tried."

"Nein, nein, nein, nein. Nothing like that. It involves….kissing and stuff."

"I'm fine now. We can stop now if that's all it takes."

The Prussian laughed and kissed the boy's head. "Nein und you'll find kissing much more appealing later on." Ludwig mumbled something about never in his life time but continued to listen to the other. "You know…that girls and boys have different…regions, right?"

"You mean like vital regions?" Ludwig was shushed rather dramatically immediately after his question.

"Ja, ja but don't go around saying that!" Maria really needed to watch her mouth around the boy. She already had strict orders for all her co-workers to never swear in her house for fear of Ludwig using them at the wrong time. People already believed she wasn't fit to raise him.

"Ja…I know that we…you don't have a…Ja I know."

"Okay so…when a guy und a girl want to have kinder…they strip down und…" She was starting to get really uncomfortable now that she was getting to the climax of her explanation.

"They?"

"They…fit each other's regions into….each other."

It got a quiet after that. Maria looked away for a while before seeing her little brother.

Ludwig's face was frozen and red.

Finally he spoke.

"Was?"

"L-Ludwig. Calm do-"

"I'm going to sleep now, ja? Ja! Gute Nacht!" He flipped himself over and turned his back towards her. Maria felt a little bad now for ruining a once perfect night's sleep. She probably killed more than one night's sleep. He wasn't going to stay a boy forever but it would've been nice for him to retain some of his childhood. The Prussian didn't know what to do now. Why did she have to open her big mouth?

"West~?"

She totally he really went to sleep (or hated her) for a second till:

"I'm asleep."

She sighed in relief and smiled. "Of course you are." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind. "I'm sorry, West. You wanted to know."

"I'm crazy for wanting to know _that_." The troubled nation turned himself back around and showed his troubled expression. "I won't…have to do that….right?"

So that was part of the problem? Maria soothed his back and kissed his forehead. "Nein, you don't have to do that if you don't want to. Nobody is going to make you do that." She had to re-think that for a moment. "But if they do, I give you permission to show them no mercy and tell me right away, got it?"

Feeling relieved a bit, Ludwig gave a slight smile. "Ja, Okay, Maria." He yawned and snuggled in her arms, relaxing in the comfort of her embrace.

"Are you going to be able to sleep tonight after that?"

She felt a hum against her chest. "I think so…..j-just don't leave me." Maria laughed at feeling his face heat up.

"I promise, mein Deutschland."

Following her brother's lead, she soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>And before somebody gets on me for naming the governess Ms. Bieber, Bieber is German folks. BI Bieber means beaver. Yes you can laugh at how it relates to the Beaver jokes. <strong>**When's the last time I've written fluff? Is this even considered fluff if it's just a sibling bonding thing? IDK but people it's not FemPrussiaxGermany! o**

**Plz read and review~~~~ **


End file.
